


Fraternising with the Enemy

by fraufi666



Series: Succumbing to Sin [1]
Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Catholic Guilt, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Legislative Assembly, Loss of Control, M/M, New South Wales State Politics - Freeform, Nudity, Parliamentary debates, Politics, Public transport, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: Coming from a conservative background, Dominic Perrottet has always been good at following the rules and obeying instructions. Yet the sight of the Shadow Transport Minister makes him question his judgment and faith. Having lost the one document he needed for parliament, he starts to wonder if this is a coincidence. Will he get back the document? Or will he find something else in the process?
Relationships: Dominic Perrottet/Chris Minns
Series: Succumbing to Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930126
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

It was business as usual in the crowded Legislative Assembly. Sitting beside the Premier, the anxious Treasurer tried to get his papers together. Dominic Perrottet had a sleepless night, especially as four of his six children refused to go to sleep earlier. After reading three bedtime stories, only then did they nod off. In hindsight, he should have read them the Budget instead.

He could feel the Premier’s eyes on him.

“Do get a move on, Dominic.” Berejiklian hissed.

Perrottet yawned. “Sorry Premier.” He apologised meekly, taking off his glasses briefly to rub his eyes. “It’s been a rough night.” Knowing that she was childless, he could not expect her to understand his situation and refrained from explaining further. He put his glasses back on. Now that he realised, the one piece of paper he needed was not available: the outlay for public transportation. He hoped to god that nobody would ask him about that. The last time he had left his papers was on the kitchen table: he hoped that one of the children had not used it for a drawing. But he could have sworn he did pack everything into his suitcase the next day promptly.

He tried to work it out in his head.

“What’s going on?” Berejiklian asked impatiently, noticing the Treasurer had gone quiet.

“It seems I have forgotten one thing, Gladys.” Perrottet admitted in embarrassment, “The outlay for public transport. I think I might have left it at home-“

“That’s not good enough Dominic. As much as you have a busy home life, you can still be organised. You’re the Treasurer. Do you honestly think I would entrust that position to just _anyone_?”

Perrotett hung his head, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Given the state of things, I think health would be on the agenda anyway.” She responded, her tone softer, “I trust you have everything prepared for that.” As much as he frustrated her, she could not depend on anyone else for this position and he knew it.

“Of course.” He said quickly, not wanting to let her down further.

For the next few hours, things seemed to go smoothly. As predicted by the Premier, health was the biggest topic. Labor continued to ask for stricter restrictions to prevent the spread of coronavirus and the Health Minister looked terribly exhausted after so many questions. Perrottet felt confident that they were not going to ask about public transport. After all, who would care about trains in the middle of a pandemic?

“I have a question for the Treasurer.” He heard a voice call out.

“The Member for Kogarah.” The Speaker acknowledged.

Given how exhausted he was, he could not remember which member it was, until he spotted the member rise from the seat. It was Chris Minns, the Shadow Minister for Transport.

Perrottet felt his heart sink. The five ‘o clock shadow he was sporting had made him difficult to recognise straight away, and he felt unnerved.

“Would the Treasurer please explain to us why there is a standstill towards the development of the new train line?” Minns asked.

Perrottet grinned to himself. He was sure that he could bluff his way to giving an answer, and the question was so ill-prepared.

“Given that there is a pandemic, I doubt anyone would be wanting to risk their health catching public transport and getting sick.” Perrottet responded, doing his best to deflect from the topic as much as possible. “Tsk. Typical Labor, thinking about spending more money instead of actually focussing on the crucial issues.” He hoped the Premier would be impressed by his remark.

The silence from the Shadow Minister was reassuring. But against his judgement, Minns was only just getting started.

“Actually, that’s not what I’m referring to. This project has been put on hold since the Liberal Party has been in power. I’m just wondering why it’s taking so long, considering this was proposed back in 2011.”

“On the contrary, Chris, this project is in the works as part of the building boom plan*.” The Treasurer explained, “Our Transport Minister has informed us that this will stimulate the economy of New South Wales that has been struggling since the pandemic. If anything, this as good a time as ever to start working on it.”

Minns chuckled, realising that what was thought to be a smart statement, had actually been an Achilles’ heel. “So you’re saying you would rather wait until things go wrong before actually doing something about it?”

Perrottet felt his face grow hot as he realised how careless his words were. Unknowingly, he had talked himself into a corner. He cast a glance at the Premier for support, but she rolled her eyes. He knew that he could not continue to argue with him, for he had no energy and would only appear more stupid to everyone else. The late night was taking a toll on him. Awkwardly he began to sit down.

“Hold on a minute, you haven’t answered my question.” Minns pointed out in astonishment. The Labor Minister turned to address the speaker, “The Treasurer hasn’t answered my question!”

The other side of the house erupted into laughter and jeers.

“Would the Member for Epping please rise to answer the Member for Kogarah?”

His stomach in knots, Perrottet stood up reluctantly, trying his best to think of a good comeback. Normally he was so quick at responding, but he felt more tired than usual.

“The reason I am not giving the Shadow Transport Minister a proper answer is because he has not provided a proper question.” Perrottet managed to respond. “And it is asking stupid questions like this that causes us to slow down and not do the job that we have been elected to do.” He could hear the members around him murmur in agreement. “Now I don’t know what Chris gets up to in his spare time, but maybe if he spent more of it actually reading policy briefs instead of watching trains, he might be more than a Shadow Minister.”

The Liberal members laughed at the clever line, and Perrottet felt pride once more. He sat down, knowing that he had defeated his opponent. Minns shot an accusing glare at Treasurer, but knew that there was nothing more that could be said. He got him, and now the Labor member would know better than to ask more questions, especially ones that were as ill-prepared as that.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, Perrottet was making his way out of Parliament when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and sighed.

“What do you want, Chris?” He asked tiredly.

Minns was holding a cup of coffee in one hand, a small smile on his face. “I’m sorry I was a bit rough on you in Parliament, Dom. But I figured you could do with this.” He handed him the cup.

“Oh, um…” Perrottet mumbled, looking at the Shadow Minister with some nervousness and then around the room to see if anyone would spot them. What would his colleagues think if a member of the opposition party was giving him a drink?

“Relax, Dom. It’s just us.” Minns responded calmly. He held the cup closer to him. “Come on. It’s just coffee. A peace offering if you will.”

Perrottet looked at the coffee and then back at Minns. He was tempted to take the cup from him, but felt a mix of feelings sweep over him that he could not explain. His heart was racing quickly. Not wanting to entertain what those feelings were, he turned away. “S-sorry, I have to get home.”

“No worries.” Minns responded, although he looked slightly puzzled. “See you tomorrow.”

After the Treasurer had arrived home, he went straight into the office and closed the door. What was it that he was feeling? He paced around the room, thinking about Minns offering him a cup of coffee. What was his intention? He wondered. After all, he had completely destroyed him in Parliament, and yet he was still so willing to give him a drink. It made absolutely no sense. He sat down at his desk, trying to push the thought out of his mind. He needed to work.

But even as he turned on his computer, he was unable to think of numbers. Like a flash after a photograph has been taken, the image of Minns’s impassive face seemed to bore into his skull. He closed his eyes, trying to forget him, but it was impossible. The more he set about trying to think about other things, the more Minns would come back to his mind.

_Get a grip, Dom. It’s been a long day and you’re tired._ He told himself. It was after all an unusual situation. Minns barely ever spoke to him, and he was offering him a cup of coffee. The fact that it was atypical, had to be the reason why he was thinking about him so much. There was nothing more to it.

Perrottet opened his eyes. There had to be a reason why he was thinking about him. The only way he could get answers was through faith. He got onto the floor on his knees, his palms pressed together in the form of a prayer.

_Lord, please tell me why I am thinking of him?_

There was no answer. He sighed. But in a split second he grew worried. _What if what I am feeling is abnormal?_ He wondered in concern. That must have been the reason why he did not get an answer.

But it’s okay. He realised. After all, he hadn’t acted on anything. Feelings fade, after all. Whatever he was feeling was mostly caused from tiredness. As soon as he had finished his work for the evening, he would have an early night. Helen would have to take care of the little ones for tonight.

After he had a shower, he climbed into bed beside his wife. Helen was already fast asleep. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and rolled over to try and sleep. Thankfully the children were all worn out so he did not need to read any bedtime stories for them. But as he tried to get comfortable on the bed, he could not sleep. He closed his eyes, his hands clasped together above the sheets. Even though he had been exhausted throughout most of the day, he was struggling to nod off now that he had the chance to. He rolled over on his side, wondering how he could forget the outlay for public transport today of all days. Now that he thought of it, he never did work out where it had gone.

No longer tired, he climbed out of bed to have a look through his paperwork. It was not on the kitchen table as he thought it would be. He went into his study to have a proper look through his drawers. It was still not there. A horrifying thought came to his head: What if it had landed into the wrong hands? Sweating, he opened up his briefcase and went through it again, checking each sheet painstakingly. Nothing.

He exhaled, finally too irritated to actually sleep and sat down at his desk, hoping to distract himself with work instead. He felt foolish for not backing up the document on his computer beforehand, for everything had been moved. The printout was the last copy he had.

Right now, a cup of coffee seemed enticing at this point in time. His mind drifted back to the bearded Labor Minister holding a cup in front of him, a hint of a smile on his face. Perrottet buried his face in his hands.

_Why do I keep thinking of that man?!_ He thought in frustration. It was bad enough that he had embarrassed him in parliament earlier that day, but it was as if the embarrassment had not left. He tried to think of what his father would do in such a situation.

_Remember Dominic: don’t get too offended._

Those words caused him sit up straight in his chair, suddenly alert. No matter what, he could not let Minns get under his skin. A memory from many years ago flashed back into his mind: the Great North Walk.* It was such a long trek, with barely any luxuries. It was an economic holiday used to build up strength and resilience. He cringed as he remembered how he fell head first into the river, coming out with several leeches stuck to him. Back then, he tried to push on, even in discomfort. After all, there was no way he would let any of his siblings win against him. This situation with Minns was not any different. He was going to carry on and block Minns out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was in Parliament, only the entire building was filled with a strange, orange light. He coughed, walking through it, only to discover that it was immersed in flames. As he came to the Legislative Assembly, he saw a lone figure on the other side of the chamber._

_Was this the culprit of the fire? Perrottet wondered._

_“Show yourself!” He called out,_

_The figure walked closer to the flames. A calm stubbled face looked back at him. It was Minns._

_“Did you do this?” Perrottet demanded. He was shocked that nobody else was around to stop him,_

_“No Dom.” Minns said, walking up to the Treasurer closely, taking his face into his hands. “This is all in your head.”_

Perrottet woke up with a start, panting. Even though the dream had terrified him, he was more erect than he wanted to be. He traced a hand to his groin, tempted to relieve himself, but at the last minute, pulled his hand away. To touch himself would only give Minns what he wanted. He could not let that man get under his skin.

He struggled to go back to sleep. This was not the kind of situation he was used to being in, and he hated how aroused he felt.

_Family values._ The Treasurer told himself _Just think of family values._ He could not allow something so dark…so tantilising cloud his judgment. It had to be the work of Satan and nothing more. All the parliamentary work must have made him too slack to do enough praying, making him a target.

It was all due to tiredness and nothing more. He hoped that by tomorrow this whole dream would be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Like a stubborn leech, Minns would not leave him alone. Perrottet arrived back in Parliament after a mostly sleepless night, not at all willing to deal with the Premier and her complaints of him being unprepared. He tried to focus on all the faces on the other side of the room except for his.

Even as he addressed the questions of the other ministers, he could feel the gaze of the Shadow Transport Minister lock onto him. He tried to ignore him.

 _He’s just a typical Labor leech._ He told himself. _Get it together Dom._

“Will the member for Epping please respond to the question posed to him?”

The words were a rude awakening from his thoughts. He stood up, surprise on his face.

“Uh…um...sorry, what was the question?”

The other side of the room erupted into laughter. Minns’s gaze continued to penetrate him.

“Incredible.” The Minister for Health, Ryan Park chuckled, as if Perrottet’s confusion had proved his point, “The Treasurer not only refuses to listen to the people, he also refuses to listen to members of Parliament.”

It was a very embarrassing next few hours and Perrottet was relieved to finally head back home. He was on his way out when he accidentally walked into someone.

To his horror, Minns had knocked against the clasp of his briefcase, causing all his papers to fall over the floor.

“Can’t you be more careful?!” Perrottet grumbled.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” The Transport Minister chuckled. He got onto his knees and started to pick up some of the papers, until he felt a slap against his hand. He let go of the papers, getting to his feet, “I’m only trying to help, Dom.”

“I don’t need your help.” The Treasurer snapped, his heart racing so quickly he was sure he was going to faint. He quickly picked up all the papers, shoving them into his briefcase and closing it up properly. Perrottet stood up, deciding he would reorder them later at home, “I just need-“

“What do you need?” Minns asked in curiosity, startling the Liberal MP. He was not used to anyone asking him that sort of question. His father often encouraged him to be competitive, to push himself to the limit. The Catholic faith that had been drilled into him since he was born also pushed him to think more about self-sacrifice and family. To have selfish thoughts was uncatholic, not to mention satanic. He could not let this leech have any sway on him.

“N-nothing.” Perrottet answered quickly.

“Are you sure about that?” Minns asked with a cheeky smile, leaning closer. “Because I can tell that something is astray. Do you happen to need a certain…document?” He reached into his jacket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Perrottet recognised the graphs and numbers on it straight away. It was none other than the outlay for public transport. He reached for it in desperation, but Minns pulled it out of his grasp.

“Give it to me!” Perrottet cried, “That’s my only copy!” He glared at the Labor MP in anger, “How did you get hold of this anyway?”  
  
“I’m going to get a drink.” Minns responded, folding up the sheet and putting it into the inner pocket of his jacket, “You could do with one. We’ll talk all about it over a beer. What do you say?”

Perrottet stared into the other man’s eyes helplessly. A beam of sunlight shone through the window, making his irises look slightly green. Perrottet had never noticed them before. He could not understand why he was so drawn to them.

“Sure, let’s get this over with.” The Treasurer grumbled finally, turning away.

Just one drink. He told himself. Then all this silly business will be put to bed.

They had sat down in some cozy bistro near the central business district. Perrottet had chosen the booth that was the furthest away from the entrance: he did not want anyone else finding out about two political rivals having a drink together.

Minns had left briefly and returned with two tall glasses of beer. He handed one to the Treasurer who looked at it anxiously.

“You _do_ drink, right?” Minns asked with a slight chuckle.

“Yes. Just because I’m Catholic, it doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy things.” Perrottet responded gruffly, taking a slight sip. He put the glass down. “Now, can you tell me why you have the transport outlay?”

Minns smiled slightly. “Speaking of which, what other things are you not allowed to do as a Catholic?”

“I hardly see how this is any of your business,” Perrottet replied testily, taking another sip of beer. He would need more to deal with this nosy man. “Now can you answer my question?”

Minns raised his hands, “Okay, so I may have borrowed the transport outlay. I _was_ planning on returning it.” He leaned close to the Treasurer, “But you were doing so well without it. I was quite impressed.”

Perrottet felt himself blush at the compliment. He was aware of the other man’s thigh rubbing against his own as he had scooted closer to him. “S-so…can I have it back?”

“Sure. Just let me get another drink.” Minns responded, getting up from the chair. Perrottet felt slightly unnerved, now that the warmth of other man’s presence was gone. He shook his head. None of these feelings made any sense. He downed the beer before him, hoping that these feelings would go away soon.

The Labor MP returned with two glasses of beer. He smiled in approval as he noticed the other man’s empty glass. “You polished that quickly.” He remarked.

“Us Liberals know how to appreciate a good beer.” Perrottet responded, “Now, the transport outlay-“

“Where did you say you were from again?” Minns interrupted as he sat down, handing over the second glass to Perrottet.

“Northern Sydney…” Came the reply. His eyes glazed over as he thought about his childhood once more. The long trek and the strict daily routines. “It was not easy.” He heard himself say, his voice distant.

Curiosity piqued, Minns listened to him patiently. “Big family?”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” For some reason the words seem to tumble from him and he had no control in what he was saying anymore. For the first time in a long time, he had someone to listen to him patiently. “So many rules…so many routines.” He put a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide in fear that it looked like he was criticising his family, “Not that I’m complaining of course. Dad’s discipline enabled me to get where I am now.”

“You can be honest. Parents suck.”

Perrottet looked shocked at the bluntness of the Labor MP’s words, “They do not! They gave us the most important gift…that of life.”

“Oh here we go.” Minns responded rolling his eyes, “More Catholic crap.”

“How could you be so against life?” Perrottet asked, outrage clear in his voice.

“I never said I was.” Minns replied, laughing “I’m a parent myself. But I just think you need to let loose a little. Stop being so uptight.” He took a sip of his beer, “Seriously Dom, when was the last time you had a wank?”

“Y-you can’t ask me that!” Perrottet asked, his cheeks burning. For a split second a paranoid thought flashed into his head when he woke up erect from that nightmare from last night. Minns knew exactly what he was doing. He picked up the glass, taking a long sip in hopes of trying to forget that torturous event.

 _Why am I even here?_ The Treasurer wondered to himself. He could not stand these questions, yet he could not muster the courage to leave. Never had he spent this much time outside of work with a colleague, especially not one from the opposite party. If he returned home, he knew it would be the same drudgery of putting the children to sleep and then having to get up for work the next day. Once, just once he was glad to be free of such a routine.

“Okay, okay.” Minns gave in, sensing the other man’s tenseness “I don’t want to offend your precious Catholic sensibilities.” He looked at his watch. “I might have to go actually. Family are waiting for me.”

“But we only just got here.” Perrottet protested, taking hold of the other man’s sleeve. “Can’t you just stay here a little bit longer?” Seeing the other man’s surprise, he quickly let him go. He had no idea why he had just did that. _What is wrong with me?!_ Perrottet panicked inwardly.

Minns remained seated, curious about the other man’s sudden clinginess. But he did not question it. “I think we can afford to have a couple more drinks.” He responded calmly, patting the Liberal MP on the shoulder.

Perrottet sighed in relief as the other left to go to the bar. Even though he was a little too inquisitive, he appreciated how non-judgmental Minns was. In this environment, he felt so comfortable to be himself and talk about whatever came to mind. It was such a contrast to his upbringing where he had to carefully choose his words.

Curious as to why Minns was taking a while to get the drinks, he got up from his seat to see him chatting to a pretty blonde woman who was sitting near the bar. His heart was racing as he went over to confront them.

“W-what do you think you’re doing?” Perrottet asked in shock at the Labor MP. The woman gave a confused look at the Liberal MP.

“Do you know this guy?” She asked Minns,

“Oh don’t worry about him, he’s just a coworker.”

Hearing those words made him feel disheartened. Even though it was the truth, he hoped that he could have been at least a bit more than just someone who worked with him. At the same time, he felt insulted that Minns was spending time with a stranger when he asked _him_ out for a drink.

“Chris, please I need to talk to you.” Perrottet begged, casting a disapproving look at the woman near him.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I’m off.” And with that, she was out of the door. Minns turned to look at Liberal MP.

“What was so important that couldn’t wait?” He asked in confusion.

“I don’t want you talking to her. Look at how she was dressed. Very uncatholic.” Perrottet said quickly.

Minns grinned, “Do I detect a bit of jealousy?” He collected the beer from the barman and returned to sit at their booth. Perrottet could not answer the question. In a way, he felt neglected, but at the same time, he could not stand to look at him.

“You’re a married man, Chris. What would your wife think if she saw you chatting up a harlot like that?”

The Labor MP laughed, “Is that what you thought this was? I was just having a conversation with her, just like you and me.”

“Right, of course.” Perrottet replied, feeling slightly insulted. He took another swig at the beer, noticing that his surroundings were getting considerably more blurry.

“Hey, why are you so glum?” Minns asked, looking at the Treasurer in concern. He put a hand on his shoulder and it seemed to linger for a few moments. Perrottet closed his eyes, relaxing at the touch.

Instinctively, he reached up to touch Minns’s hand, as if to keep it pressed against his shoulder. It felt so natural, he wanted to wrap his arms around him, to breathe in his scent. He could feel himself perspire as he leaned in, his lips crashing clumsily against the Labor MP’s.

Realising what he was doing, he pulled away, his eyes wide. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” He muttered, putting a hand over his face. But Minns gently removed his hand from his face.

“No, don’t look at me.” Perrottet murmured, sensing his eyes on him. “I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t know what came over me.”

Minns took hold of his hand, giving in a gentle squeeze, before leaning in to plant a kiss on the Liberal MP’s lips. Perrottet could not pull away as he melted at the sensation, the other man’s stubble rubbing against his skin. Finally Minns pulled away.

“Is that better?” Minns asked,

Perrottet could feel himself getting aroused and bit his lip in anxiety as he nodded slowly, “I-I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.” He whimpered, “This…this is a sin.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Minns replied softly. “But perhaps it might be best that we head off somewhere a little more secluded.”

The Treasurer hesitantly stood up, taking hold of his briefcase and putting it in front of him to hide his erection. Minns smirked but said nothing about it as he held the door open for him to walk through first.

The two made their way to a hotel that was nearby. Perrottet insisted on booking separate rooms, so not to arouse any suspicion. His head was still dizzy after all the beers he just had. As soon as they got out of the lift, Perrottet sheepishly followed Minns into his room, looking around to see if anyone would see them. He closed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

He was shaking as he stood near the door, trying to process everything that was happening. Minns smiled gently at him, before taking hold of his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. The Labor MP did not mess around as he threw off Perrottet’s jacket, before hastily unbuttoning his shirt. The Treasurer shivered as Minns planted a few kisses on the side of his neck, his stubble rubbing against his exposed skin.

“S-stop, I can’t do this.” Perrottet protested. The boldness that the beers had provided him had well and truly faded. Minns stepped back out of respect.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Perrottet straightened his glasses, “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He admitted awkwardly, “I’m going against the lord. I’m a heretic to my own faith.”

Minns reached up to stroke the side of the Treasurer’s face. “What are you afraid of, Dominic?”

As he closed his eyes, he could feel the other man’s lips only inches away from his own, “I’m so used to doing the right thing.” He confessed, knowing that his deepest vulnerability was out in the open. The feelings he had tried to hide were breaking through the steely resolve he struggled to maintain, “I’m terrified to find out what will happen to me if I give in.”

“But you _want_ to give in, don’t you?” Minns whispered, his fingertips running against the Liberal MP’s greying hair.

His lip shook, “Y-yes.” He murmured, feeling the other man’s hot breath against him. Perrottet could feel the temptation of Satan pulling him in, and there was no way he could turn away.

“But I’ll go to hell.”

“So be it. I’ll join you there.” Minns responded as a matter of fact.

He planted a kiss on his mouth, to which the Perrottet grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in closer. They continued to kiss aggressively, tongues battling each other in a way that was more passionate than any debate they ever had in Parliament. The Treasurer could feel a hand trace down below his belly, before Minns unzipped his trousers, freeing his engorged member. The Labor PM gave it a few hasty pumps, causing Perrottet to moan.

“You like that, huh?” Minns asked, continuing to stroke him.

“Don’t stop.” Perrottet whimpered, hating himself for enjoying it so much. It seemed an eternity that he had allowed himself the satisfaction.

Minns continued to fondle him, getting faster with each motion. He gasped, knowing that he was going to climax, but by then the Labor MP let him go.

“Please, please continue.” Perrottet begged, aching to have some sort of release.

“Oh no, Dom…we can’t be greedy now. It’s time you do something for me, if you can’t give much to the Australian people.” The Shadow Minister responded with a cheeky grin. He gestured at the sweating, unbuttoned and unzipped Liberal MP. Perrottet was panting, his glasses fogged up. It was so refreshing seeing him this way, a complete contrast to the prim and proper Treasurer he knew in Parliament.

“Take off all your clothes, and I’ll give you further instructions.” Minns requested coolly.

The Treasurer stripped instantly, throwing his clothes to the floor. He felt shy, now that he was vulnerable and naked in front of what he would regard his nemesis. But Minns seemed unbothered by this. He went over to sit down on the bed, gesturing for him to sit on his right.

Perrottet went over obediently, sitting in the spot the Labor MP had requested. Minns unzipped his own trousers, his member just as eager as his Liberal counterpart.

Without question, Perrottet lay his head in the other man’s lap, taking him into his mouth. Minns closed his eyes, sighing. He was quite impressed that for a conservative, Perrottet knew how to make him feel good.

Minns pushed the Treasurer’s head closer to him, a little too roughly. “More tongue, Dom.” He instructed.

Perrottet obeyed his every word, not wanting to disappoint the Shadow Minister. It had meant so much to him that the man was willing to pleasure him that he could not let him down. No matter what, he had to win, much like every competition he had throughout his life.

“Wow, I guess numbers aren’t your only specialty.” Minns remarked, shaking slightly as the Perrotett began to encircle him with his tongue. The Treasurer felt immediately pleased at the praise, but he could not stop now. Even though his jaw was getting sore, he pushed himself to continue. Hearing the soft moans from his lover only made him more aroused, and he just wanted to go on until the very end.

After a few moments, Minns gasped as he finally reached his climax. Perrottet could taste the warm, salty pleasure of the other man on his tongue. Startled, he spat it out, his conservative mind still battling with his uncontrollable arousal.

Minns shook his head. “Oh Dom, you were doing so well until now.”

“What are you going to do to me?” The Treasurer asked nervously, sitting up.

“I’ll have to punish you.” Minns responded shortly. He pushed the Liberal MP back down on his lap, before slapping him on the backside. Perrottet gave out a cry. The Labor MP leaned into him, his voice lowered. “I want you to be a good little Treasurer and count every single slap.”

Perrottet nodded hastily, knowing he could not let him down.

In an instant, he felt another sharp slap.

“O-one.” He stammered, feeling strangely aroused by such a gesture.

Minns slapped him again.

“Two…”

The slaps continued, one straight after another.

“Three! Four! F-five!” He could feel his erection pressing against the other man.

Suddenly the slaps got too fast that he lost count.

“S-seven, n-nine, ten!” Perrottet cried.

Minns shook his head disapprovingly. “Oh Dominic, I thought you were supposed to be good with numbers.”

“P-please give me another chance, daddy.” Perrottet begged, his voice wavering. Noticing the amused expression on the other man caused him to reflect on what he had said. He put his head in his hands, not realising how much the strict discipline on his upbringing was having on such a private moment.

“It’s okay, I can be your daddy if you so wish.” Minns replied, patting him on the back. “You make the perfect sub.” He gently ran his hand over the Treasurer’s backside, which was redder than the Labor Party logo at this point. Perrottet relaxed immediately, his breathing more even. He was happy to lie in the other man’s lap, until Minns tapped him on the shoulder. “Let me get up for a minute.” He said. Perrottet sat up, wincing at the pain to allow the other to get off the bed. Standing in front of him, he began to strip off his clothes. As soon as Minns noticed the Treasurer watching him, Perrottet quickly looked away.

“You can stare if you like. I have nothing to hide from you.” Minns said, sensing the other’s anxiety. He climbed onto the bed, pulling the other into an embrace. Perrottet found himself kissing him again on the mouth, although this time in a slower, deliberate manner. As much as he felt guilty about the whole situation, he enjoyed being in his arms properly, having his undivided attention. In a way, he felt loved. But Perrottet tried not to think too much about the L word. It was still too early.

Minns gently took the spectacles off Perrottet’s eyes, placing them on the bedside table. The Treasurer blinked back at him in confusion.

“I’ve always wanted to see your eyes properly.” Minns explained, sweeping a hand against the side of his face.

“Y-you have nice eyes too.” The Liberal MP admitted bashfully, looking downcast.

“You think so?” Minns asked, a small smile spreading on his face. “Tell me, how are you feeling now about the whole thing?”

“I still need you.” Perrottet blubbered, ashamed that he was still erect after this whole time.

“That can be fixed.” Minns replied, “Turn around.”

Perrottet turned around, facing the bedhead on his hands and knees. He felt the other man’s toned arms wrap around his waist. There was a light trail of kisses down his back as Minns pulled himself closer. He trembled as he felt the length of the other man’s member enter him. Minns moved his hips, starting slowly and then gradually picking up the pace. Perrottet moaned as the Labor MP continued his thrusts.

“Harder…harder!” The Liberal MP moaned.

As requested, Minns increased his speed, penetrating him deeper with every jerk. Overcome by pleasure, he grabbed onto the bedsheets, tears streaming from his eyes as he continued to enjoy something he was chastising himself over. He briefly remembered voting against the conscience vote for Same Sex Marriage, and yet here he was, enjoying being pounded by the Shadow Transport Minister. In his mind, he knew it was wrong, but the pleasure felt so right, so natural. He gasped as he finally reached the climax he was waiting for, for what seemed to be an eternity.

He collapsed onto the pillow. Minns leaned into him, embracing him from behind. He could feel the other man’s shoulders shake in a series of sobs. Concerned, he took hold of his shoulders, turning the Treasurer to face him.

“I-I’m a hypocrite, Chris.” Perrottet wept, “This was the sort of thing I would normally condemn…but why, _why_ does it feel so _good_?”

“You’re allowed to enjoy yourself once in a while.” Minns replied gently. “Besides, who is going to know?”

“If Gladys knew, I swear-” Perrottet began, panicking about a possible scandal that could ruin his good rapport with the Premier. He only recently survived the icare no-confidence motion by the skin of his teeth, after all.* The last thing he needed was to be caught in a compromising position.

“Relax...” Minns soothed, kissing him softly on the cheek. “This will be our little secret.” His eyes widened as he remembered something and disentangled from his embrace. Minns reached into his jacket pocket, taking out the transport outlay and handed it to the Treasurer.

Perrottet smiled grimly, taking the sheet from him and placed it near his glasses. Even though it was so important to him earlier that day, he did not care that much now that it was in his hands. There was something so much important to him now than a piece of paper.

“But how can I see you again?” He asked, turning back to face the Shadow Minister, who climbed back into the bed with him.

“We see each other every day, Dominic.” Minns chuckled, “Don’t you worry about that.”

“I mean…like this?”

There was a twinkle in the Labor MP’s green eyes as he pulled the Treasurer back into his arms once more. “Maybe if you agree to fund that new railroad, we could see more of each other.” He replied cheekily.

Minns noticed the worried look in the other man’s greyish eyes and chuckled, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I’m only joking. I’ve already made you give up one of your values tonight.” He reached down to take hold of one of Perrottet’s hands, stroking it with his thumb. “I’m always yours, Dom. You just need to say the word.”

“And what word is that?” Perrottet asked in curiosity, immediately comforted. He had never loved holding hands with someone as much as he did with him.

“ _Satan_.” Minns whispered into his ear, before the two found themselves in the midst of a passionate kiss once more.

The Treasurer knew that he was fraternising with the enemy, yet he enjoyed every minute of it. Being sinful had its merits, and he could feel himself slipping closer and closer into the comforting embers of hell. The self-discipline he had built up for years had crumbled away, but it was worth it, if it meant he could be with the man he had always loved from the other side of the parliamentary chamber. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> “…this project is in the works as part of the building boom plan.”: Although the new train line scenario that the politicians were talking about was purely fictional (at least to my knowledge) this part of it is based on fact. Transport Minister Andrew Constance, believed that this post-pandemic plan would help to revive a crippled state economy after covid-19 restrictions. However, Shadow Transport Minister, Chris Minns opposed this plan, describing it as a “quick fix” that would inevitably cost more in the future. For more details, feel free to look at the link below. 
> 
> https://www.smh.com.au/national/nsw/nsw-building-boom-plan-slammed-as-quick-fix-that-will-cost-future-generations-20200420-p54ljk.html 
> 
> “A memory from many years ago flashed back into his mind: the Great North Walk.”: This was inspired by an article I was reading of a joint interview of Dominic Perrottet and his father. There was a lot of insightful information about his conservative upbringing there. You can read all about it in the link below. 
> 
> https://www.theage.com.au/national/nsw-treasurer-dominic-perrottet-lessons-from-my-father-john-20191126-p53e5t.html?ref=rss&utm_medium=rss&utm_source=rss_feed
> 
> “He only recently survived the icare no-confidence motion by the skin of his teeth, after all.”: This is a slight reference to the failings of the icare agency that Perrottet was responsible for. Initially I was going to write on this scandal, but felt it would be more ideal to focus on something related to public transport, as Minns was in the story. You can read about the recent news of icare in the link below. 
> 
> https://www.smh.com.au/politics/nsw/nsw-treasurer-dominic-perrottet-survives-icare-no-confidence-motion-by-one-vote-20200826-p55pjw.html


End file.
